<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest in peace by dmichelle312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313327">Rest in peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312'>dmichelle312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cemetery, Closure, Crystal - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Friendship, Hugs, LLF Comment Project, Memories, Other, Past Character Death, Platonic Affection, Platonic Relationships, Post-Skyward Sword, tombstone - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, Ghirahim, Groose and Fi go to the graveyard and reminisce about Impa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fi &amp; Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Fi &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Groose &amp; Fi (Legend of Zelda), Groose &amp; Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Groose &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Redemption arcs, TLOZ fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest in peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts">Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/gifts">SwoodMaxProductions</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts">Irhaboggles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet (about three pages and a half long on paper) is a companion piece to "Fight for a better tomorrow (for the future, the living, and the fallen)".</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun was shining, the light reflected of the clouds, the birds were happily flying through the sky. Groose had wanted to "visit Impa" in the cemetery. Link, Ghirahim and Fi had tagged along. Old Impa's body had faded into particles of light when she had passed away and the body was not in the grave because there was no body left behind, but they had made a grave for her with a tombstone to honor and remember her. Groose placed fresh flowers on her grave. Link extended his hand and Ghirahim placed the flowers he was carrying within Link's outreached arms. Link placed the fresh flowers on the grave, next to Groose's. Ghirahim gave them an encouraging smile. Groose looked sad.</p><p>"I'm supposed to say something. Usually, it's not a problem, but this time I can't find anything to say", Groose said.</p><p>"That's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It's all fine, Groose", Link replied.</p><p>"Say Link, you think granny would have eventually realized just how much harm Hylia has caused to so many people? And you think she would have crossed to our side at some point?", Groose asked.</p><p>"Of course she would have. She was smart. She would have figured it out, just like we did", Link replied.</p><p>"I'm positive she would have joined us", Fi added.</p><p>Feeling uneasy, Ghirahim stared at his feet.</p><p>"I was still enslaved to Demise when I interacted with her. As you already know, it didn't go well. I can't change the past and I'm thankful to Link for my freedom. You three seem convinced that she would have crossed to our side and that she would have opposed Hylia in the same way that she opposed Demise. I didn't know much about her, but I know she's important to you. I can't change the past or fix things with people who are gone, but I can do this", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Ghirahim touched the tombstone and the grass-covered dirt of the grave. They became encased in crystal, the sparkling crystal glowing with the colors of the rainbow.</p><p>"Oh no! Now we can no longer place fresh flowers on her grave", Groose said.</p><p>"That won't be necessary. Those flowers encased in crystal will never wither and will always look beautiful", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"I see. Thank you, Ghirahim", Groose said.</p><p>"Yes, thank you, Ghirahim", Link added.</p><p>Ghirahim gave them a genuine smile.</p><p>"You're all welcome", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>They stayed a bit longer, reminiscing about Impa and their journeys.</p><p>"We have come such a long way", Ghirahim said softly.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more with you", Link replied.</p><p>"That we have", Fi added.</p><p>Groose nodded.</p><p>Link let his fingers touch the crystal. A tear ran down Groose's cheeck. They all hugged each other. Fi hugged all three of them. Ghirahim hugged Link, patted him on the arm and gave him an empathetic smile. They left the cemetery and hanged out together, taking a walk, enjoying the fresh air and sunlight, taking comfort in their friendship in a world that could sometimes be unfair. They had each other and they would be okay. The dawn of a new day was coming and they were looking forward to it.</p><p>- End -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.</p><p>Also, see this (and leave some feedback/con-crit please):</p><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">Long Live Feedback Comment Project</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>